


Even Then

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Char loved Johann, F/M, First Love, Hannibal AU, M/M, married
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami





	Even Then

**_EVEN THEN_ **

 [Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**_EVEN THEN_ **

 

 

 

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

_Never told you_

_But I meant to_

_Before I could begin_

_Even Then_

_I loved you even then_

_See my heart is_

_Scared of places_

-es triste- la voz de Ella, lleno el pequeño jardín donde se encontraba el príncipe Char – tu voz suena triste, cuando la cantas con tanto sentimiento- viéndolo bajar su cabeza lentamente y luego lanzar una pequeña pieza de plata a la fuente, un dije de plata, el símbolo de la medicina.

 

\- ¿Qué tan triste? - pregunto mirándola.

 

-Como si tu corazón hubiese sido destrozado y no quedara más que las partes – se acercó despacio y puso su mano en el corazón del príncipe – Suena dolido y roto, suena maltratado- luego le miro - ¿estás seguro de querer casarte conmigo? -

 

-Ella, eres la mejor decisión de mi vida, eres todo lo que puedo pedir para una reina- sintió uno de los dedos delicados de Ella sobre sus labios.

 

-No te pedí que me digas que soy, lo que puedo ofrecer para una reina, sé que puedo ser reina, y, sé que puedo ser tu esposa, sé que a tu lado no encontrare un hombre que piense menos de mí, sino que sea capaz de ver mi valía y lo vez, Char, lo que te estoy preguntando es si estás seguro que soy yo la persona con la que deseas casarte, la que persona que estará a tu lado el resto de la vida ¿Soy yo de la persona de la que estas enamorado?- pregunto.

 

Char solo se quedó en silencio y miro hacia la fuente donde reposaba la preciosa pieza de plata en el fondo del agua.

 

Ella suspiro e hizo que le mirara – porque tú eres el hombre del cual me enamore Char, y daría lo que fuera por hacerte sonreír-

 

Charmont solo la miro y la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo que se le acababa el mundo y, aun así, tenía a Ella para sostenerle.

_That it's never been_

_But even then_

_I loved you even then_

_If my voice should_

_Start to tremble_

_If I am shaking_

_I love you now_

 

Los grandes monarcas fueron invitados al magno evento; el matrimonio entre el Príncipe Charmont y Ella Defrell.

 

Eleanor “Ella” era una flor silvestre, con libre pensamiento, con unas ansias locas de libertad y democracia por un pueblo que duro muchos años subyugado, una mujer joven, pero con pensamientos de libertad que llevarían al reino a una gran bonanza.

 

Él, Charmont, era el príncipe de los sueños, más dulcificado que Ella, con presencia y estudios suficientes para manejar el país que había dejado su tío casi en ruinas, con una historia familiar de traición, pero dispuesto a olvidarlas para convertirse en el monarca que necesitaba su país.

 

Entre los dos, una preciosa y joven pareja soberana.

 

Envidia entre hombres y mujeres.

 

Ambos vestían sin tanto alarde como los demás monarcas, Char tenía solo un conjunto blanco y negro y Ella un precioso vestido blanco sin ninguna joya, el principio de un nuevo reino.

 

-se dice que la nueva monarca no es alguien muy letrada- dijo la suave voz de la Reina Danesa – Johann ¿Tú fuiste médico de la corte verdad? -

 

El medico asintió viendo como la reina miraba al joven rey – estuve antes de la muerte del Rey puesto, y fui tutor del Joven Rey-

 

\- ¿Cómo es el joven Rey? - pregunto el Rey Christian - ¿Alguien fácil de manipular? Es muy joven para el trono, inexperto, sin un sequito adecuado de asesores, no durará mucho y será devorado por sus seguidores-

 

Johann apretó los labios – es inteligente, más que la media, pero también es noble, honorable, y, su futura reina, es una mujer, letrada, no es ninguna campesina inexperta, ambos llevaran su reino a la prosperidad y no creo que alguien de este reino deje que los lastimen, son un pueblo leal- aseguro.

 

Christian soltó una sonora risa y apretó la mano de Johann – dices cosas tan dulces, de muchachos dulces con caderas de doncella-

 

Carolina le miro seria y Johann enfrento su mirada oscura con la del Rey Danés – debería cuidar su lenguaje, majestad, estamos lejos de casa y no conviene que por sus palabras iniciemos una guerra con un país que daría ambas manos y su corazón por su rey- aseguro girándose.

 

El Rey Christian enojado miro donde se había ido Johann y luego suspiro acercándose a su esposa – Johann siempre tiene la razón, ¿Verdad Carolina? Johann siempre tiene la razón-

 

 

Like I loved you even then

Even if it's uphill now

See my heart is

Even when I can't say how

Scared of places

That it's never been

Even when

My heart won't stop pounding

 

 

-Es increíble como has crecido, Char- susurro una voz que hizo que el futuro Rey se girara.

 

 

-Johann- su voz parecía un trino, sus manos apretadas viendo directamente al hombre, al médico, al amor imposible - ¿Como esta su majestad Carolina? supe que tuvo un hermoso bebe- se alejó dos pasos del hombre.

 

 

-Bien, es un niño que será heredero al Trono Danés- aseguro acercándose un poco viendo como Char daba pasos espaciados hacia atrás.

 

 

El más joven soltó un suspiro y dejo de huir - ¿A qué viniste Johann? -

 

 

El médico le miro sin parpadear, bebiendo de los ojos azules del niño que él educo, que él amó - Vine a verte casarte y convertirte en un gran Rey, Char, vine a ver cómo te volvías feliz-

 

 

Char le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Feliz? ¿cómo tu con la reina infiel? - Johan iba a decir algo -no me digas nada, sé que te marchaste para estar con ella y lo lograste, son la comidilla de todo Europa, la Reina Carolina, su esposo demente y su médico amante-

 

 

-Char- una mirada basto para que Char se sintiera como el niño enamorado que le entrego su cuerpo al médico de la corte.  


-Vete, quédate al lado de tu reina que hoy yo hare Reina a Ella- apretó sus manos alejándose de Johann- Solo ten cuidado, la traición se paga con la muerte y no quiero verte en la horca por culpa de la indiscreción de un rey demente y su esposa-

 

 

Cuando Char camino, Johann suspiro -Si la muerte viene a mí por ser amante de la reina ¿Qué hubiese pasado si me hubiese convertido en amante del rey? - susurro a la nada.

 

Even then

Even then

I'll keep on even then

I loved you even then

Even if it's uphill now

Even when there are no words how

When my heart pounds this love

 

Johann suspiro sentándose en la fuente y podía recordar como si fuese ayer, los cabellos de Char se mecían en el viento y reía a todo pulmón, siendo alzado por su padre, no tendría más de 12 años cuando le dieron su custodia.

 

Andaba como un patito bebe detrás de él, siempre absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que recibía; amaba la historia y la política, odiaba las matemáticas, prefería escaparse para cabalgar y amaba la esgrima.

 

También amaba con pasión los bocadillos dulces que se preparaban en las cocinas y prefería comer allí, entre sirvientes y herreros, odiaba la mesa principal, con políticos, doncellas en busca de matrimonio.

 

Lo vio crecer de convertirse en un niño lleno de vida a un joven hermoso, con los ojos azules mas brillantes que pudieran verse, estaba seguro que podrían reflejarse las estrellas en ellos.

 

Lo vio convertirse en un hombre que amaba la poesía y la astronomía.

 

Lo vio convertirse en un hombre del cual se enamoró.

 

Era un sentimiento vil, pero amaba la forma de su boca rosa y la forma en la cual sus cabellos se movían delicadamente al viento, amaba la forma en que discutía, amaba la forma en la cual se escondía de las doncellas casamenteras del reino y amaba su olor.

 

Amaba su mente y su cuerpo, y se odio por eso.

 

Se odio por amarlo, a un niño que le llevaba mas de veinte años y a un niño que prácticamente crio para convertirse en rey, se odio aun más por pervertirlo y meterlo a su cama, y se termino de odiar por dejarlo al otro día.

 

-Char te ama- escucho una voz y vio a la futura reina, allí con su traje blanco sin adornos y el medico debió levantarse, vio perfectamente su joven figura y también una de las mangas de su vestido blanco húmedo – Char te ama- repitió de nuevo.

 

-Mi reina, yo…-

 

-Aun no soy reina, aunque lo seré- se acercó la mujer con el porte que solo tendría la realeza – amo a Char como solo una mujer podría hacerlo, con sus defectos y virtudes, sus debilidades y él, le ama a usted como solo un hombre podría hacerlo-

 

Johann negó – usted, mi señora está equivocada, mi relación su majestad, es puramente platónica y nunca sucedió nada- Ella alzo la mano y lo silencio.

 

-No soy estúpida Struensee, y, conozco al que será mi esposo, puedo ver sus centellando por usted y no, no es platónico, se que hablan los sirvientes sobre la castidad de mi futuro esposo- vio su pálido rostro – y no me importa, lo que me importa es ¿Por qué? -

 

\- ¿Por qué? - la voz de Johann temblaba, queriendo negar todo, cuál era el porqué. ¿Por qué había abusado de Char? ¿Por qué había tomando algo que seria de ella? ¿porque no se suicidaba por esos oscuros pensamientos sobre otro hombre?

 

-¿Por qué no pudo amarlo con la intensidad que él le ama?- esa pregunta no era la que estaba esperando responder -¿Por qué decidió huir lejos de Char?- negó – no puedo entender como un hombre que decía amarlo lo dejo todo, lo abandono todo, lo abandono a él, le hubiera evitado tanto dolor, lo hubiera alejado de su tío Edgar, le hubiera mostrado lo que sucedía en el reino, pero decidió huir, decidió dejarlo, aun cuando Char hubiera dejado el castillo, la corona, el reino por usted-

 

Johann apretó sus manos – usted misma se dio la respuesta, mi señora, si hubiéramos huido, el castillo, la corona, el reino y su gente estaría a manos de un ser cruel- luego miro el estanque – tampoco piense que dejarlo fue altruista de mi parte, fue egoísta, yo, me enamore de él, me enamoré de un niño que yo crie, tome algo que no era para mí-

 

Ella se acerco y con la mano que tenía húmeda apretó la de Johann dejando algo en su palma – fue una decisión cobarde, decidió ser amante de una reina que ser concubino de un rey, solo por miedo  y cobardía- aseguro Ella, apretando su mano – Todo pasa, como las aguas del rio que no siempre son las mismas, todo avanza como el tiempo mismo, así, de esa manera, aunque Char lo ame mil vidas, yo hare que me ame, si bien no con la misma intensidad si con la misma dimensión, debo agradecerle, que usted crio un niño justo y digno, y amo aun hombre justo y digno, Sir Struensee- la futura reina solo se giro de vuelta al salón del reino y Johann abrió su mano, allí estaba húmedo y frio, el collar que le había dejado a Char la ultima noche que le vio.

 

El emblema de la medicina en plata.

 

Y allí se dio cuenta que ya lo había perdido.

 

Even then

If I left you

I never meant to

And I won't pretend

Even then

I loved you even then

If I just knew

How to show you

 

 

 

-los declaro Marido y Mujer, Rey y reina- bendijo el obispo y coloco sobre las jóvenes cabezas, las coronas del reino, escuchando los vítores y los gritos, la música.

 

-Ella- sonrió Char y la beso dulcemente – prometo…- mas Ella no dejo que terminara de hablar.  
  
-prometo ser la mujer que conoces y ser yo misma por toda nuestra vida, te amo, como hombre, pero te amo mas como amigo, como rey, solo jurémonos que seremos felices de la manera que fuese, Charmont-

 

-Te haré feliz, lo juro- y luego suspiro para sonreír – nos haremos felices los dos- aseguro robando un beso más suave.

 

Johann se giró y negó ante las miradas de Carolina, Ella había tenido razón, abandono a Char por miedo y ahora, esa mujer, esa reina, siendo valiente se arriesgaba, y sostenía a Charmont y a un reino.

 

Ella recogió los trozos del corazón de Char y todo esto, solo haría mas fuerte al joven rey.

 

Let me try again

I love you even now

Like I loved you even then

Even then

Even then

 

 

Estaba ensillando su caballo, la fiesta duraría un par de días, pero él iba a adelantar su viaje a Dinamarca.

 

-Johann-

 

No quería girarse, pero, lo hizo, bebiendo por ultima vez la vista del joven Rey.

 

-Su majestad-

 

Charmont se acercó despacio – No lo vi junto con su majestad Christian y tampoco al lado de la reina Caroline y yo solo- apretó su mano – es estúpido, pero Ella me pidió que- tomo aire – me pidió que me despidiera y perdonara-

 

Johann se acercó, se acercó más de lo que se había acercado desde la ultima vez que le vio – Ella, es una buena mujer, una buena reina será- aseguro – sabrá mantener la cabeza fría y preservara la dignidad de tu gente- acaricio su rostro y sintió a Char temblar – Ella tiene toda la razón, fui un cobarde, esa noche fui un cobarde-

 

-me desperté sin ti, pensé que te habías ido a pasear a las caballerizas y mi tío ingreso a mi habitación diciéndome que habías pedido el traslado para Dinamarca, que el rey y la reina te esperaban- podía oler el suave perfume del medico y alzo la mirada – has envejecido- susurro acariciando casi temblando el rostro de Johann, pasando sus dedos por los fuertes pómulos e incluso por sus labios delgados – tus cabellos se volvieron un poco canos-

 

-Han pasado años Char, pero te has convertido en el rey que yo deseaba ver algún día- quiso tomarlo de sus cabellos, pero no se atrevió, únicamente pudo tomar sus manos y besarlas piadosamente -te has convertido en el rey que merece tu país- con cuidado saco de su chaqueta su callar y lo regreso a sus manos -es tuyo, por favor consérvalo- le pidió viendo los ojos como estrellas de Char.

 

-Johann- le detuvo el joven rey, pero luego negó – Cuídate, por favor, cuídate de las locuras de los reyes de Dinamarca, sabes que, si deseas, puedes regresar-

 

-Lo sé- aseguro alejándose y subiéndose al caballo – me alegre verte de nuevo Char, mi joven rey- espoleo el animal y salió de las caballerizas cabalgando.

 

Char apretó el dije en su mano y regreso a ponérselo en su cuello, había amado a Johann, pero tenia deberes con el reino, amaba a Johann como nunca amaría a nadie, pero ahora tenia a Ella y un reino.

 

Y solo por esa noche se permitió repetir las palabras de un jovencito enamorado como lo era antes – Te amo Johann- susurro girándose para regresar a la fiesta.

 

Sin saber que, en ese mismo momento, el medico de la corte danesa repetía ese “te amo” de la misma manera.

 

Un te amo, acompañado de lágrimas por la despedida.

 

Con un amor más allá de si mismo, un amor que no podía ser.

 

Un amor que seguramente no correspondería a esta época.

 

Un amor no cumplido, un amor fallido, un amor real, pero un amor que en definitiva no pudo ser.

 

**_Un amor que tal vez en otra vida, se volvería realidad._ **

 

Even then

Even then

 

Owary

 

POR FIN LO TERMINE!

 

No tenia animos de nada, y estaba medio deprimida y la otra mitad también, creo que es la crisis de la edad jajaja pero lo hice y lo logre, me gusto como quedo… quería escribir sobre esta pareja…aunque no tenga un final feliz

 

Os quiero un montón

 

Ps: por cierto este fic esta inspirado en la voz de princesa Disney de Hugh Dancy, lo siento :P  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TunRdjAjyOE

 

Luna Shinigami


End file.
